Animal health is susceptible to undesirable bacteria including, but not limited to, Salmonella, Listeria, Shigella, Campylobacter, Enteropathogenic, Escherichia Coli, Clostridia, as well as other bacteria. To improve animal health numerous supplements have been provided in a water source and/or food supply for animals where the supplements include, but are not necessarily limited to, antibiotics, vitamins, and/or fibers.
One reason that supplements are provided to animals is to improve gut health. Gut health or physiology may be improved by increasing the colonization of bifidobacterium, and/or lactobacillus which are considered to beneficial to the health of the animal. Generally, the large intestine of the animal is the most heavily colonized region of the digestive tract for normal microflora. Gut physiology and increased colonization of microflora, bifidobacterium, and/or lactobacillus, is normally improved through a fermentation process where colonic bacteria produce short chained fatty acids due to carbohydrate and protein formation.
Inulin has been shown to improve the growth of Bifidobacteria and Lactobacillus species in the terminal ileum, cecum, large intestine, and colon of animals.
Inulin may be derived from the root of the Chicory plant identified as (Chicorium Intybus), Agave (Agave Azul Tequilana), and Jerusalem Artichoke (Helianthus Tuberosus). Inulin is a naturally occurring substrate that belongs to a class of carbohydrates known as fructans and is found in roots, stems, leaves, and seeds of over 36,000 plants worldwide, including thousands of common edible plants and fruits. Inulin serves as an energy reserve carbohydrate for an animal.
Inulin is a source of soluble fermentable fiber in the diet of animals. Inulin, the soluble fiber, is fermented by non-pathogenic bacteria in the terminal ileum, cecum, large intestine, and colon of the animal. This fermentation produces short chain fatty acids which help to lower gut pH and provide substrate energy to the villi in the intestine. Gut microbiota play a major role in animal health and there exists a benefit to adding a source of fermentable fiber, such as inulin, to food for its prebiotic properties. Inulin has been shown to beneficially alter the composition of gut microflora and to improve the intestinal microbial balance to favor growth of beneficial microorganisms.
Inulin is a fructan characterized by the β2-1 linkages of fructose chains and usually has only a single terminal glucose molecule. However, the length of the fructose chains is variable and depends upon the plant source, time of harvest, and duration and conditions of post storage. The degree of polymerization of inulin may range from 2 to greater than 60.
Inulin is a soluble dietary fiber. Inulin as consumed by animals has also been shown to resist digestion, be fermented by colonic microflora, particularly Bifidobacteria and Lactobacillus, which produce short-chained fatty acids that reduce hindgut pH. Inulin has many beneficial effects when consumed by animal species such as pigs, cows, horses, poultry, dogs, cats, rabbits, and/or rodents.
The inulin intake by livestock or other animals is dependent upon the concentration of the fructans present in the diet and the quantity of fructan-containing ingredients included in the given diet.
In the past, inulin has been mixed by farmers in five gallon buckets utilizing a stirring rod. The inulin generally initiates as dry material, and when water is added, and mixing is attempted, results in severe clumping of the inulin failing to provide a homogeneous mixture which may be further diluted with water for introduction to animals.